Mi mejor amigo
by Victoire Black
Summary: Una noche normal en la sala común de Gryffindor... Una noche normal en la que un prefecto no cumple con sus responsabilidades, dos chicos hacen explotar el lugar, y una profesora queda al borde de la locura. ¿Normal? Como siempre.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**Mi mejor amigo.**

* * *

—¡Remus! ¿Por qué no me apoyas, por qué no me ayudas? —se quejaba una pelirroja de quinto año, viendo cómo otros dos compañeros de su casa tiraban bengalas en la Sala Común y asustaban a los niños de primero—. ¡Somos prefectos, por Merlín, es tu responsabilidad!

—Basta, Lily —le pidió el chico a quien le hablaba con la cara enterrada en un libro, con suma tranquilidad—. Dejalos divertirse un poco, no van a incendiar la torre con un par de bengalas del dr. Filibuster.

Ella se dio la vuelta enojada con su amigo, con los dos revoltosos y con los demás alumnos que festejaban sus ocurrencias, y se encaminó hasta su habitación. Unos metros antes de la escalera, un chico pequeño se chocó contra ella. Ese era otro de los insoportables, el fan número uno de los revoltosos, Peter Pettigrew: Lily creía fuertemente que ese chico estaba enamorado de James Potter, uno de los chicos de las bengalas. La verdad era que no soportaba a ninguno de ellos, excepto a Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo, que lamentablemente era parte de ese grupito. Eran raros todos, sí, y no entendía cómo era que podían ser tan amigos desde primer año. Estaban el chico-rata, Peter, que adoraba a Potter "_pipí en el pote_", como le decía Peeves, y al señor "_me llamo Black y he salido con todas las chicas del colegio, incluidas Myrtle la Llorona y mi adorada Minnie McGonagall_", pero Lily los odiaba a los tres por igual... O quizá un poquito más a James... o a Sirius... o a Peter... Daba igual, no los aguantaba, no entendía por qué todo el colegio los admiraba por romper las reglas, sencillamente.

Ellos tres se hacían llamar, junto a Remus, los "_Merodeadores_", grupo conocido por todo Hogwarts, incluidos alumnos, profesores, fantasmas y elfos, por ser los únicos en la historia del colegio en tener tres cajones completos de la oficina de Filch dedicados exclusivamente a ellos y a sus fechorías, por ser los únicos alumnos a los que Peeves admiraba, y porque cada vez que ocurría algo estaban involucrados misteriosamente... Ah, y aunque la prefecta pelirroja lo quisiera negar e ignorar, eran también conocidos por ser —tres de ellos— de los más inteligentes de todo el curso.

Mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, una explosión como de mil ventanas estallando a la vez la hizo parar en seco. Cuando el ruido se disipó, toda la torre quedó en silencio. Lily volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró a la Sala Común llena de un humo negro que impedía ver absolutamente nada. Avanzó tanteando con las manos para no tropezarse con nada, y a los pocos pasos se topó con el pecho de uno de los estudiantes. De mal humor, le preguntó qué había pasado, pero el chico no le contestó. Enojada, la ojiverde disipó la niebla murmurando un hechizo entre dientes, y al poder ver nuevamente, se encontró con su mano en el pecho del mismísimo James _Escoba con Patas_ Potter.

Él parecía estarse babeando y tenía la mirada perdida quién sabe pensando qué, y Lily alzó una ceja. Ante esto, James movió los ojos para fijarlos primero en la mano que la chica tenía en su pecho, y luego en el propio pecho de ella, a lo que hizo que las aletas de la nariz de la joven comenzaran a moverse peligrosamente. Él levantó la mano aún mirando el escote de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó Lily.

—Estaríamos a mano —rebatió James, burlón, pero ella simplemente sacó su mano con asco, lo empujó sobre el hombro, y habría podido avanzar de no ser por lo que vio. Las manos del chico estaban chamuscadas.

—¡Fueron ustedes! Merlín, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Potter! —gritó a pesar de tenerlo a diez centímetros—. ¡Black! ¡Lupin! Yo le dije, ¡le dije a Remus que iban a terminar haciendo un desastre con las malditas bengalas del dichoso doctor! ¿Doctor en qué, quiero saber? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —el huracán Evans, como llamaban los Merodeadores al mal humor de Lily, era increíble. Cuando se desataba, era casi imposible aplacarlo.

—Vamos, todos a limpiar —pidió Remus ignorando los gritos de la otra prefecta con su típica tranquilidad—, a menos que quieran que venga McGonagall y nos de a todos un castigo de por vida si ve la torre en este estado.

Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada. En un minuto y con varios hechizos, todo estuvo igual que siempre. La Jefa de su casa se apareció medio minuto después, hecha una furia pero con cara de susto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Filch me dijo que había oído una explosión desde su despacho, y que la Dama Gorda le había dicho que era de la torre, pero no le permitió pasar sin contraseña —les comentó ella, pero ninguno dio señal de querer responder a la pregunta, ya fuera con la verdad o con...

—Es largo, profesora —todos giraron sus cabezas de pronto para ver a Sirius, que se encontraba tirado en una butaca con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida—, ¿se lo cuento igual? ¿o le miento?

—No me venga con pavadas, Black, aunque lo más seguro es que usted haya sido el culpable... como siempre.

—No, no, profesora —negó él con seriedad, y todos los presentes arquearon una ceja, incluida McGonagall, aunque ya se veía venir esa respuesta.

—Quiero la verdad, Black, y sin vueltas.

—Bueno, le cuento. Estábamos con Peter y Remus en el Gran Comedor disfrutando del pastel de calabaza que hacía años no preparaban los malditos elfos, y que es mi favorito, es igual al que robaba de la cocina de la casa de... Oh, disculpe, sí, al grano... Bueno, nos dimos cuenta de que James no estaba con nosotros, por lo que subimos preocupados por el condenado. Cuando llegamos, lo vimos tratando de prender unas bengalas que yo, sinceramente, no sería capaz de usar en mi vida. Se las quise confiscar porque sabía que no iba a ser buena idea, pero él no me lo permitió, y me amenazó con la varita. Con un _expelliarmus_ se la quité, e hice desaparecer las bengalas, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie destruyera la torre de la casa de mi queridísima Minnie —relató el pelinegro con todo el descaro del mundo, y entre los presentes hubo risitas y carraspeos. Si "Minnie" hubiera visto el estado de la torre hacía 5 minutos...—. En fin, Jimmy me dijo que lo quería hacer para llamar la atención de una chica...

—De Lily Evans —aportó Mary McDonald, una de las mejores amigas de la susodicha, que había tenido varios affairs con el chico.

—Exacto —corroboró Sirius—. El tema es que la chica en cuestión no se despega ni un segundo del grasiento Snivellus Snape, y Jimmy no la puede encarar frente a una serpiente porque entre él, sus amigos mortífagos y Voldy nos matan a todos en un segundo, ¿entiende la situación, Minnie? —preguntó finalmente a la jefa de su casa, y como toda respuesta ella no hizo más que enterrar su rostro en sus manos: no podía creer lo que oía. El descaro de Sirius Black al inventarle semejante historia era indescriptible, pero no podía negar que ella misma estaba usando todo su auto control para mantener la compostura y no echarse a reír. Si tenía favoritos —cosa que sabía no se podía permitir—, esos eran Black y Potter, a pesar de los innumerables dolores de cabeza que le daban a diario.

—Usted sabe Black —comenzó a hablar Minerva con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro—, que su amigo Potter no tiene la necesidad de llamar la atención de la pobre Evans con ninguna bengala ni encararla frente a nadie. He de haber oído más de cuarenta pedidos de matrimonio de Potter a Evans este año, y unas cuantas mas los años anteriores, y creo que ella siempre ha sido demasiado clara con sus respuestas... Pero siga, siga hablando Black, quiero ver hasta donde llega su capacidad de invención a estas horas de la noche.

—Con mucho gusto... Como usted dijo, nuestra amiga la zanahoria siempre fue muy clara con sus respuestas, pero también muy cruel al negarse a desposar al mejor cazador de Quidditch que jamás ha pisado este colegio, y el pobre está al borde de la locura, tan desesperado que ya no es capaz de pensar coherentemente...

—Como dudo que haya hecho jamás —lo interrumpió McGonagall, y Sirius sonrió apenas, pero decidió seguir hablando.

—Lo que hizo fue subir en escoba a la habitación de las chicas (dado que por algún extraño sortilegio no se puede subir de manera convencional, con las dos _patas_ en los escalones, en vez del culo en el palo... de la escoba, ¡malpensados!), e hizo que una de las bengalas escribiera "_Evans, ¿te quieres casar conmigo_?" en el aire, siendo éste su pedido número 13597 de matrimonio. Pero ella, ya vio usted el genio que tiene, se descontroló por completo, y con uno de esos hechizos que solo ella sabe, y que seguro se lo enseñaron sus amigos mortífagos, hizo explotar todo —la muchacha, inmóvil hacía rato en su lugar, se quedó pálida—. Pero Remus, Peter y yo enseguida arreglamos las cosas, y acabábamos de terminar cuando usted llegó —nadie se quejó de haberles robado el crédito de la restauración de la Sala Común, estaban acostumbrados y más que enojo les daba risa.

—Profesora McGonagall... —comenzó a hablar Lily con voz débil, a punto de largarse a llorar—. Yo le juro por Merlín que no... yo no tengo amigos mortífagos ni sé de magia negra, profesora... yo no fui... se lo juro...

—Señorita Evans, no se preocupe, cálmese. Potter, Black y Lupin, los quiero mañana a las 6 en punto en mi despacho, sin varitas... y va a ser mejor que se reserven ese horario durante el resto del mes porque la van a pasar en mi despacho organizando sus propias fichas de castigo.

—¿Y... y yo, profesora? —quiso saber Peter desde un rincón. Minerva arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Es que acaso ese niño tonto le estaba pidiendo que lo castigara?

—Usted, Pettigrew, se va a quedar en la Sala Común haciendo la tarea de Pociones. Horace me comunicó en la cena que hace dos meses le viene mandando trabajos extras, y hasta ahora no ha hecho ninguno.

—¿Pero... por qué a ellos sí... y a mi no? —volvió a interrogar. La gran mayoría, por no decir todos en esa sala, se preguntaban si el chico tendría cerebro en algún lugar.

—No veo por qué lo debería castigar, señor Pettigrew. A Black lo castigo por su descaro al inventarse tal historia y encima culpar a Evans, a Potter por acosar a esa pobre chica con un casamiento que jamás será llevado a cabo, y a Lupin por no cumplir sus responsabilidades como prefecto y evitar que su amigo hostigue a su compañera.

—No me parece una hostigación para nada, profesora —intervino Remus con seriedad—. Admiro profundamente la perseverancia de James con el tema, y en mi opinión quien debería ser castigada es Lily Evans, por ser así de cruel con el pobre Jimmy. Si continúa rechazándolo sin miramientos con lo del casamiento, el chico va a pasar inexorablemente el resto de sus días en el área de "Desengaños Amorosos completamente Crueles y Malvados", de San Mungo, y me parece que usted no lo querría de esa manera —todos en la sala estallaron en un aplauso conjunto, sonriendo y cuchicheando unos con otros por el discurso en chiste de Remus, admirando su seriedad y su capacidad de invención graciosa y con coherencia, al contrario que Sirius.

McGonagall había quedado sin habla. El mocoso descarado estaba empezando a seguir los pasos de sus amigos de cerca, y eso la dejaba sorprendida y extrañamente agradecida... Aunque el hecho de culpar a Evans por no aceptar salir con el arrogante más mujeriego de todo el castillo era pasarse de listo.

—Muchas gracias por su intervención en el asunto, pero lamento comunicarle que con su opinión no va a lograr evadir mis castigos, al contrario. Y ahora, vamos, ¡los quiero a todos en sus camas en cinco minutos! Y como algún Gryffindor llegue tarde a clases mañana por haberse desvelado, van a acompañar a sus compañeros en mi despacho, ¡y no quiero quejas! —amenazó McGonagall, caminando hacia el retrato—. Buenas noches —y se fue.

Un fuerte murmullo acompañó a los alumnos por las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones, pero tan solo diez minutos después, todo estaba en el más completo silencio. Largo rato más tarde, ya bien entrada la noche, Remus Lupin bajó las escaleras que venían de las habitaciones de los chicos con un libro bajo el brazo. Se encaminó hasta su butaca favorita, en un rincón entre estanterías llenas de pergaminos, pero al llegar se encontró que alguien había llegado antes que él.

—Lils...

—Estúpido Lupin —escupió ella con rabia, levantándose del asiento y encarando al hombre lobo de cerca—. No puedo creer que me traicionaras así, echándome la culpa de lo ocurrido, y de que Potter se comporta así por mi "crueldad". ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

—Es verdad que opino que eres cruel con James, y estoy completamente seguro de que hay una voz en tu cabeza que te dice que es verdad, pero nada de eso quita que seas mi mejor amiga —le dijo Remus acariciando el hombro de la joven. La esquivó sin problemas y se sentó en la butaca.

—Eres increíble —ironizó ella, ya más calmada y con un gesto de burla—. Pero nada quita que seas mi mejor amigo —y con una última sonrisa cansada, le besó la frente y subió a acostarse.


End file.
